The present invention relates to a vehicle humidity control apparatus comprising means for preventing the fogging or dimming of vehicle windows due to condensation of moisture on the window inner surfaces. Such fogging impairs the visibility of the vehicle operator and creates a potentially dangerous situation.
In the art developed thus far, the operator must manually control the various components of an interior air control system such as a heater, blower, cooler, defroster and the like to eliminate the fogging as it starts to occur. Such manual operation detracts from the ability of the operator to concentrate on road conditions which further invites the possibility of a tragic accident. When it starts to rain, the interior humidity increases and together therewith the tendency of the windows to fog. Such a condition is especially disadvantageous since the visibility is already reduced by the rain and the operator must control the windshield wipers along with taking measures to prevent fogging of the windows while continuing to drive the vehicle.
It has become popular recently to provide humidifiers in vehicles to prevent dehydration of the occupants and subsequent discomfort. However, when the windows begin to fog, the operator is confronted with yet another manual operation of turning off the humidifier. In summary, all of these manual operations for coping with rain and fogging of the vehicle windows are a nuisance and a potential safety hazzard.